The present disclosure herein relates to an organic light emitting device and a display device having the same.
Flat display devices may be mainly classified into light emitting devices and light receiving devices. The light emitting devices include flat cathode ray tubes, plasma display panels, organic light emitting displays (OLEDs), etc. The OLED is a self-luminescent display and has desired features of wide viewing angles, good contrast and rapid response time.
Thus, the OLED is applicable in displays for mobile devices (such as digital cameras, video cameras, camcorders, personal digital assistants, smart phones, ultra-thin laptops, tablet personal computers, flexible displays, etc.), or large-sized electronic products (such as ultra-thin televisions or large-sized electric products), and has received much attention.
The OLED realizes light (e.g., color light) based on the principle that holes and electrons injected from a first electrode and a second electrode are recombined in an emission layer, and excitons obtained by the combination of the injected holes and electrons emit light during the transition thereof from an excited state to a ground state.